A mobile network may use a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) to implement rule based polices within the mobile network. Such PCRF may also monitor usage in the mobile network by installing monitoring keys in a packet data network gateway (PGW) which acts as a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF). But many existing networks have existing online charging systems (OCS) that monitor usage.